Orange Juice
by melodiouslynocturne
Summary: What goes good with orange juice? Tequila. And what do you do with them? Body shots.


__I don't own the characters, just the story. Characters belong to Square Enix.__

* * *

><p>"For the love of god, Sora! Hurry up!" I yelled at my brother. "You've been in there for nearly an hour!" I stood beside the front door, checking myself in the mirror. Finally, my brother stepped out of the washroom, dressed in what could only be considered clubwear: neon pink skinny jeans, a starch white v-necked shirt, and an armload of jelly bracelets in multiple colors.<p>

"Do I look alright?" He asked, glancing in the mirror at himself.

"Sora, if I wasn't your brother, I would do you." He blushed and I smiled. "Can we go now? Everyone's waiting for us." I dragged him out the door and into my car. I turned up the music, getting myself psyched for a night of drinking and dancing. Sora only stared out the window. Pulling up at a red, I turned the volume down. "What are you so mopey about?"

"Are you sure she'll like me?" He asked, still gazing out the window.

I sighed, hitting the gas. "Of course she will. Kairi's liked you for months. Although…" I started, pulling into an open parking stall. "Dressed like that, you could get anyone, guy or girl."

He smiled. "Oh, shut up, Roxas." We climbed out of the car and went over to the long line already forming in front of the nightclub. I spotted our crew a quarter way down the line and headed in their direction.

"Hey guys!" I smiled, sneaking under the rope to join Demyx, Zexion, Riku, Kairi, Selphie, and Riku's older brother, Cloud.

"H-hi, Kairi." Sora smiled and blushed, standing close to her. She smiled and they began talking, surely about nothing just to ease the tension, at least just a little bit.

Selphie smiled and draped her arm over my shoulders. "The two of them need to get it over with." I nodded. "So!" She smiled widely. "In my line search, I found one."

I rolled my eyes. "Not again, Selphie." She was somewhat of my wingman. That is, when I went out 'hunting,' as she liked to put it.

"Oh, come on Roxas. At least let me tell you about him." She pleaded, putting on her best puppy dog face. I sighed; she would do it anyways. "Tall as hell, spiked black red hair. About ten feet back." I stood on my tiptoes, hoping to see the guy. "I hear tell he's called Axel. Got another red with him, Reno."

I turned back to her. "Okay… What do you suppose I do, oh valiant one?"

She smiled as the line started moving, gaining entrance into the club. "Sit at the bar. He'll probably offer to buy you a drink."

"Then do what I do best?" She nodded. I rolled my eyes. She's like a broken record, always suggesting the same idea. "Selphie, play a new record. You know that doesn't work."

She winked at me. "We'll see." She handed the bouncer her ID and headed in. I sighed and followed her.

I sat at the bar, a rum on the rocks in hand. Nothing. I'd been sitting there for twenty minutes and the redhead had yet to approach me. Mind you, half a dozen girls had offered to buy me a drink, and more than a dozen guys had. I sighed and spun around. Kairi and Sora were dancing together, getting very close. Riku was dancing with some short blondie, eyeing Sor the whole time. I chuckled; he'd liked my brother since he'd started liking Kairi. Demyx and Zexion were at the bar, the latter surely refusing to dance with the hyperactive 23 year old man. Selphie was talking to some guy at a table, occasionally glance over at me and wiggling her eyebrows as if to say 'It will happen, Roxas. Just you wait.' Lastly, Cloud was talking to the man who should have been running the turntables. I sighed, everyone had an object of their obsession to talk to, and I had yet to see that Axel guy all night. I spun around, nursing my loss with a good, hearty drink.

"What's go you so down? Two beer, please." Cloud said beside me, first to me, then to the shirtless bartender. He nodded, popped the cap on two and handed them to him. "Thanks, hot stuff." He smiled and turned to me. "So? What is it?"

I stared into the shallow depths of my glass. "The man of my liking according to Selphie has yet to make an appearance."

He turned to face the dance floor. "Tall redhead?" I nodded. "You're gunna meet him soon. He's coming this way." He kicked away from the wall as I hastily finished my drink.

Surely, the astronomically tall red did come to the bar. "A beer and vodka screwdriver, thanks." He pulled up a seat. Awkwardly, I played with my empty glass, swirling the left over ice around. I could feel his eeys on the side of my head. _Maybe Selphie's theory was right,_ I thought to myself as I sensed him swivel towards me. "And what is a hot blondie like yourself doing, sitting at a bar by yourself without a drink?" He asked as the bartender came back. "I'll buy you a drink. Hold on a sec." He leaped off his stool and ran the beer over to his cohort somewhere in the mess of people on the floor and came back. "What's your poison?"

"Rum on the rocks." I said both to him and the tender.

He nodded to the shirtless man and turned back to me. "So? You never answered my question."

I blinked, forcing my hazy mind to remember. "You tell me." I replied, raising my eyebrows somewhat suggestively.

He smirked. "Perhaps you were waiting for someone?"

I shrugged. "Perhaps." Just past him I noticed Selphie staring at me, smiling like a maniac. This was the right guy. Bonus points to her for remembering what I liked.

Just then, Sora ran up, glowing in the neon lighting. "Rox, I've got a really important question." He rushed, glancing over his shoulder.

"Shoot." I sighed. I could see the redhead undressing him with his eyes.

He blushed. "Riku doesn't like me, does he?"

I laughed. "Finally caught on, have you?" He humphed embarrassedly and headed back to the mosh a little less excitedly. I turned back to the redhead to be unpleasantly surprised he wasn't there, but had followed Sora back to the dance. I sighed, taking a sip of the gifted drink. That had to be the fastest I've chased anyone off.

When the bar slowed, the shirtless man came over. "Can I get you another?" He asked, nodding towards my drink. I nodded. He got my drink and leaned against the counter. "Kid, I've worked here for just over four years, and every time I see you, you sit right there and get the same thing. You come and go with the same people and that girl, the brunette, is always pointing out guys for you, but nothing happens." He said, leaning against the counter.

"Yep."

"You know how we do the body shot hour?" I nodded. The direction this was going definitely didn't appeal to me. "Care to open for us? You never know, might get lucky."

I sighed, looking at the clock. "That means now, doesn't it?"

The man smiled, hopping on the bar. "Hey! Listen up!" He yelled over the music, which the DJ turned down. "Body shots in two! First up we got a short blondie!" The DJ turned the beats back up and a few people made their way towards the bar. Shockingly, the redhead was among the first row. The bartender turned to me. "You know how this works, kid." I sighed and pulled off my solid blue shirt and tucked it into the back pocket of my grey skinny jeans.

Haphazardly, I climbed onto the obnoxiously wide bar and laid down. "Do I at least get to pick the guy who does it?" I sighed as he poured two lines of sugar down my chest.

"The redhead who was here before." He said knowingly, pouring orange juice between the two lines. Carefully, he balanced a shot glass of tequila just above my jeans.

"Yeah. How did you -"

"Alright!" He called to the group in front of us. "Orange juice and tequila on a blondie. Any takers?" A load of hands shot up and I flushed red. Please let that hot redhead raise his hand. "You." The bartender said and I closed my eyes, hoping. "Alright, red. You've seen these done often enough."

"Hell yeah, I have!" I opened my eyes. It was him. Suddenly that boner I'd been unknowingly trying to hide became damn well impossible to cover up. The taller man eased over me, muscled legs on either side of mine. He dropped his head to my ear. "The name's Axel. A-x-e-l. Got it memorized?" He whispered. I moaned out a quiet yes as he grinded against me a little bit. He smirked an lowered his head to my abs. Slowly, he drew the sugar/orange juice combination into his mouth, his hot tongue etching lightly into my skin. My face burned and I tried not to moan as he continued to grind into my hardedned member. "Moaning already?" He said, reaching the top of the trail and leaned back down. Some part of me hoped he'd simply take the shot and be done with it, but I'd seen too many of these done to know that wasn't the case. I closed my eyes as people hooted and howled louder than before. I gelt him chuckle as he kissed the bulge of my pants lightly. I moaned louder than I should have and he took the shot. My eyes still closed, I felt him move, but not off me, no. Up.

He pressed his lips to mine and the crowd went wild. This was a common occurrence here, so all the guys got used to it. Axel ran his tongue over my lips, enticing them to spread. They did and his tongue slipped in, introducing himself to the space. I moaned and ran my right hand up the side of his body. He pulled away, his face hovering not three inches above mine. "Roxas." I breathed.

He smirked. "Well, Roxas, shall we take this elsewhere?" His eyes flashed over to the back of the club. My head nodded a little too quickly and he got off of me, a bulge clear as daylight in his own pants. He pulled me off the bar and dragged me towards the bathroom.

The second the door swung shut, I was pressed to the wall in a harsh kiss, all the air drained from my body. My eyes closed and I let myself just feel. His tongue in my mouth, his firm grip pinning me to the cold wall, his large body pressed to mine. I moaned. His tongue traced over my teeth, my gums, every space it could reach. His cold hands moved to my waist, slowly ghosting over my naked upper body. I smiled into the frantic kiss. His hands were so soft. So gentle. He pulled his lips away and moved them to my neck. Licking and kissing, his hands coasted gently down my chest, sending shivers down my body. He bit down hard as his large hand found his way beneath my waistband and around my hardened member. I moaned, my fingers clawing at his shirt. My hips arched to his touch, wanting more of that pleasure. The redhead's other hand moved down and pulled at my waistband. I moaned and pushed away from the wall. Smiling, I lead him to the furthest stall from the door to the empty room. The door was locked, my pants dropped, and my chest was pressed to the stony wall. I grunted, not expecting the pleasurable roughness presented to me. His mouth kissed, licked, and bit at my back. I felt a long, slender digit stroke against me and my body tensed and quickly relaxed. Carefully and slowly, he slid the finger into me, my body automatically tensing to the feeling. A firm hand pulled my member and I moaned loudly, my breathing turning into a pant. He moved his finger in and out, easing me open. He stroked me, both inside and out, bringing me complete euphoria. He slowly slid another finger in, followed by another. I clenched my teeth, having completely forgotten how painfully pleasurable it was to be taken. Surely, my body loosened dramatically and he pulled them out, I whimpering slightly at their loss. I was about to turn around as I'd felt him back away, but a hand in the middle of my back told me no. I heard a zipper being pulled, followed by a slight pressure on my backside.

"Ready?" Axel asked, his breath hot on my neck. I nodded and he pushed in slowly. I moaned, my body tensing and my legs turning to jelly. Subconsciously, my hips rocked back, forcing him into me entirely. We both moaned loudly at my unexpected move. He stilled a moment, allowing me to adjust to his gigantically large size. Panting, I rocked back again, egging him on. He pulled out and snapped back in. I moaned, chest pressed and hands splayed against the cold cement wall. The redhead panted, roughly fucking me, his hand moving just as fast on me. I moaned - this was more pleasure than I'd felt in years. His head fell on my shoulder, panting heavily. The slight angle change that produced had me seeing spots. I screamed, his tip brushing the small bundle of nerves inside me. He groaned as I tightened, his being speeding up. I felt that unbelievable burning inside me. The feeling of release. He pulsed into me hard and fast, his hand moving faster. He bit down on my neck and I lost it. Cum spurted out of me, spraying the wall and his hand. My insides tightened even more. He moaned and released his hot seed inside me. My body shook. I had forgotten what sex had felt like, and I knew I'd wanted to get more of this delicious pleasure from the tall redhead behind me.

Slowly, he pulled out, cleaning up a bit with a strip of toilet paper, and handed me my clothes. "You okay?"

I breathed heavily, a dazed smile on my face. "Definitely."

He smiled. "Good." He took my chin in his large hand and pulled me towards him. He kissed me gently, almost as if to ease the hurt I felt in my backside. "How about I buy you a drink?"

"That'd be nice." I smiled, putting my clothes back on. _So maybe Selphie's theory was right,_ I thought, making my way through the club behind Axel. I glanced over to her. She looked at me approvingly, a giant dorky look on her face. I rolled my eyes, smiling. She could be so smug. I looked through what I could see of the dance floor to be pleasantly surprised: Sora breaking a kiss with Kairi to kiss Riku with equal pleasure. Demyx and Zexion were still at the bar, the blonde looking exhausted and Cloud was now hitting on the bartender. Axel got his attention and ordered us both drinks and began to talk. I wasn't listening. Instead, I was dreaming of more body shots. Orange juice and tequila ones.


End file.
